


Guilt

by Podunks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Neutral Route (Undertale), True Lab (Undertale), it's sad, trigger warning, undyne is mentioned sorry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podunks/pseuds/Podunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the idea of 'what if the horrors of the True Lab started to haunt Alphys?' </p><p>So uh, take this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

You tore families apart. 

* I know

You have destroyed us. 

* I know

We can never go home now. 

* I know

It's all your fault

* It is my fault

You are a failure

* I let you down

How can others trust you again?

* I don't know

You are the true demon here

* You're right

Why don't you just, disappear?

* I should.

* I'm terrible

* I am a terrible being who shouldn't exist

* I'm sorry

 

 

 

 

You, in beads of sweat due to the heat in hotlands and exhuastion from fighting Undyne one too many times and thus you decided to flee, come across Dr. Alphys' lab. You remember meeting her the first time, her anime catgirl figurines, Mettaton Ex, and helping you get through the puzzles. The ranting of how Mew Mew Kitty 2 was the worst thing to be created, and how amazing Undyne was. The date. You still get flashbacks to when you watched Alphys tear up when Undyne got on one knee, and said 'I do'. Bringing Sans back to do science stuff with her again, just like the good ol' times. Teaching Asgore about the wonderful world of social media, and anime. A strange warmness clutched your heart that now, feels foreign to you. 

You walked up to the door and knocked three times. You waited for a nasally response and the sound of things shuffling around and the same awkward stutter. 

 

 

 

But Nobody Came.


End file.
